I need you so much
by kihe
Summary: Minerva want's and needs Poppy, and try to get her. Femslash


I own nothing but the plot

I need you so much

Minerva went up on the stage, her nerves throwing a havoc but she was going to go through with this!Starting the song Minerva got right in to the rhythm, pointing at Poppy who locked back at her with shock written all over her.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

Minerva had wanted Poppy fro years now and she was finally going to do something about it.

The staff at hagwarts had decided that they needed a night out together at the end of term, just go out have some fun and enjoy life. That is how Minerva found herself on stage at a muggle bar, with a couple of scotch in her, singing to untouched by the Veronicas a popular muggle band.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you _(Again pointing at Poppy, whilst swinging her hips)_  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Minerva was throwing all of her self into the song. Laying her emotions clear in her voice and gestures.

_Untouched  
And I need you so much_

Minerva remembered the one and only time she and Poppy shared a kiss. It had been under a mistletoe a couple of years earlier, at a staff Christmas party where the alcohol had been floating freely. The mistletoe in question would not let them go before they kissed. It had been one of the best moments in Minervas life. Out of fear of rejection she had not asked Poppy for anything more than that one wonderful kiss, Minerva had not even given a hint that she would like there to bee more between them.

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_

Minerva hadn't wanted to risk losing her best friend, if Poppy where disgusted with her feelings towards her, they would probably stop been as close as they were now, and Minerva loved their friendship. Poppy of course new that Minerva was interested in other women, but it is one thing that your friend looks at women and another thing when said friend is lusting after you.

Minerva was gone sixty, she was a mature woman and should be able to control herself, but it was pain to be near Poppy everyday not being able to kiss her perfect pink lips or cares her all over. Now she was finally going to take that step and hopefully get a more meaningful relationship with Poppy.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you_

Minerva had, had some flings before of course, with witches and even a sexual things with few muggle women, but looking at Poppy in her red muggle style dress which showed a little cleavage and all together emphasised her breasts, Minerva knew she didn't want any random body, she wanted that one. Every one else paled in comparison.

_I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you _

It wasn't only Poppy's body Minerva was interested in, she also loved Poppy's eyes and face structure. Poppy looked like she cared, maternal but strict, she was a woman deserving love and affection, with her generous personality. Poppy had always been there for Minerva, when her father died Poppy had been the one to comfort her, hold her close in her arms while Minerva cried. Minerva wanted Poppy with all her being.

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

`I need her so much´ went trough her head.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Untouched, untouched, untouched

As the music stopped, Minerva strode down from the stage, over to Poppy grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth, transmitting all the emotions and feelings she had ever had for her in that one simple action. Minerva could feel Poppy respond enthusiastically and wrap her arms around Minerva.

Minerva heard the cheering amongst their colleges, she waved to them with one hand and dragged Poppy out to ally where she apparated them both in to her bedroom in her summer house, without letting Poppy say a thing.

There Minerva proceeded to kiss Poppy again. They where both to far gone to make love loiteringly. They almost ripped their clothes off to reach the skin underneath, Minerva heard some buttons going to hell before she could feel Poppy's mouth on her breast, liking around her nipple and then she could think no more.

Poppy circled Minervas left nipple with her tongue, while kneading the right one with her fingers. Poppy pinched Minervas right nipple slightly, that got a moan out of Minerva, it was the most delicious sound Poppy had ever heard.

Minerva stroked whatever she could reach of Poppy, as Poppy researched her body with fingers and tongue.

Poppy pushed Minerva on to the bed climbed on top of her dragged her tongue down to Minervas navel and tongue fucked it, stabbing her tongue in and out of it.

Minerva lay gasping on top of the bed, hands fisted in the bed covers. Poppy finally reached her destination. Minervas cunt was dripping, Poppy used her hands to spread Minervas legs wide open for her ministrations. Spreading her folds feeling and seeing how exited Minerva was nearly sent Poppy over the edge.

Using her tongue Poppy circled Minervas clit, using different strokes to increase her pleasure. Sucking on her bud Poppy could feel Minerva nudge her to turn over, she rounded carefully and soon felt Minerva mimic her actions. She moaned Minervas name against her clit and felt the shiver going trough Minervas body. Poppy pushed a finger in to Minerva and felt her clamp around her coming while screaming Poppy's name, which made Poppy go over the edge to.

They lay regaining there breath against each others legs. When Minerva regained a grip on her surrounding's, she dragged Poppy around to lay face to face while cuddling together.

"We need to talk and I know we probably should have done so before this, but I think we got a bit caught up in the moment." Minerva said while stroking Poppy's back with one hand.

"I know, but I think you made it pretty clear with the song, I feel the same for you.

I can't believe you went up on that stage for me." Poppy said in a teasing tone looking completely happy.

"I would do anything for you." Minerva replied kissing Poppy softly.

Years later untouched by the Veronicas still was Minerva and Poppy's favourite song.

The End


End file.
